Eli and the Bully
by Degrassilove14
Summary: Sukish title. It's after break, and Eli tells Clare about the bully he had when he was nine. But when the bully comes to Degrassi, Eli and Clare might be in danger.
1. What were the odds?

**New story that has to do with Eclare! Hope you all like it!**

Summary: Its after break, and Eli tells Clare about the bully he had when he was nine. But when the bully comes to Degrassi, it may put Eli in danger.

Eli walked to his locker. He really dreaded the new uniforms that they had to wear, but he was just at least happy to be able to wear his black blazer on top of the ugly red shirt. The khakis were an ugly tan color also. But he didn't think about the uniforms that much. He thought mostly about Clare. He had disappointed her. She had been scared to death about the fake stabbing.

"Hey," Adam said half-heartedly. Eli gave him a quick smile. "So I hear Fitz got in some serious trouble!" Adam said, but that was the last thing that Eli wanted to hear.

"Have you seen Clare at all?" He asked. Looked around.

"Nope." Eli sighed and shut his locker. "Don't worry, man." Adam put his hand on his shoulder, but Eli shook it off and walked to class.

Eli thought all about Clare in his classes. When he go to English, he was relieved to see Clare in her usual seat. She wore a purple polo with tan khakis. Her hair was short, curly, and red. She sat there silently. Eli took his seat in front of her. She didn't make any contact whatsoever, so Eli decided to start up the conversation this time.

"How was your break?" She looked up at him.

"I was grounded the whole time," She said sourly.

"Oh, sorry about that." She shook her head and went back to doodling on her paper. Eli gave up and faced the front of the room. Ms. Dawes went on and on about the new rules and crap. Eli didn't really care.

When class ended, he caught up to Clare.

"What do you want?" She asked. Eli sighed.

"I told you I'm sorry! Why cant we just forgive and forget?"

"I thought you died! Eli, I don't want to be with you if every fight ends with a fake stabbing. What's next? A fake shooting?"

"Clare, I told you about the bully I had when I was nine, right?" She nodded.

"I didn't want to be pushed around again. I wanted to take action. But I guess it just blew up in my face."

"Yeah, it did," She agreed. She walked faster, leaving Eli in the middle of the hallway.

He thought about Mike. The way he always smiled at him evilly, and how he was always somehow faster than he was. He shuddered and shook the thought away. There was no way he would ever see Mike again.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Clare didn't like how Eli just thought he could win her back with a sorry. He had really scared her. She didn't want to be around him if she kept thinking that at any moment he could get involved with another bully and almost die.

She walked home, feeling self conscious about the new uniforms as she walked by the park. People glared, not sure if she went to Degrassi or some private school.

When she got home, she was happy that she had no homework to do. Usually she had a lot of homework, but all of her classes talked about the new rules. By her last class, she could have recited all of the words that came out of her teacher's mouth.

Clare slumped down on her bed. She thought about how awkward it would be with her, Adam, and Eli. Adam would probably get stuck in the middle of it again. That would possible result in loosing her two good friends.

No, wait. She didn't care if she lost Eli. But soon, she found herself thinking more and more about him. She sighed. She was never going to figure this out, was she?

* * *

Eli drove into the school parking lot that morning. All night he had been thinking of ways to woo Clare. But every time he imagined on if the idea would work, she would end up laughing in his face.

He walked into the halls of Degrassi. Degrassi seemed more depressing now. Nobody seemed happy. They all got their bags, I.D, card's, then lockers checked. And if you had a car, your car was checked. Eli felt very uncomfortable having Morty checked. It was an invasion of his privacy, but the Police didn't care.

Again, he saw no sign of Clare, until lunch when she sat down by Adam, only talking to Adam. Adam gave them both weird looks, but decided to stay out of it. When he got to English, Clare took her seat in front his him.

"Class," Ms. Dawes said, "I would like you to meet new student, Mike." Eli stiffened in his seat, then relaxed, laughing in his head about even thinking that it was Mike. Ms. Dawes had him sit in the seat next to me. But just to be safe, I didn't introduce myself at all. But he decided to talk with me.

"So, what's up with the uniforms?" He asked. I looked at him sourly.

"There was a mishap at the last dance," I said. He shrugged.

After English, I tried to catch up with Clare, but she only walked faster. How long was she going to avoid me? I shook my head, and headed for my locker, then walked out to Morty.

My mind seemed to have a freak out. What if that was actually Mike? It sorta looked like him. He had the same cropped brown hair, and he had that evil smirk that kind of resembled Fitz.

I shook the thoughts away. What were the odds?

* * *

Mike walked to the bus. He laughed to himself about seeing Eli again, in his own English class. It was basically the best day of his life.

Boy did he have plans for Eli.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. So what do you think Mike will do to Eli? Don't forget to review, review, review! ****:) **


	2. Past catching up

**Alright, here is chapter two!**

Eli walked into his English class. He took his seat, then Mike walked in. Eli didn't make any eye contact with him. Mike seemed to notice that. Clare then walked in, and Eli turned around.

"Meet me at the Dot after class?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine," She said. Eli turned around, smirking. Mike looked at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"So, I didn't catch your name, yesterday," He said. Eli looked up and turned his head towards Mike.

"Eli," He said. Mike laughed. Eli raised on eyebrow, then looked towards the front of the class. Ms. Dawes babbled on about something Eli didn't really care about. When the bell rang, he quickly gathered his items and walked out towards his locker. He really tried his best to avoid Mike, but it didn't work.

"Don't you remember me?" He asked. Eli turned around, shrugging. "Well, maybe your remember this!" He made his hand into a fist, but some said 'teacher'. He quickly put away his fist, then walked away.

"Thanks Adam!" Eli said.

"So, what was that about?" Adam asked.

"That's Mike. The guy who use to bully me as a kid." Adam put his hand on Eli's shoulder. Eli couldn't believe it. His past was catching up with him.

Clare walked to the Dot, surprised to beat Eli there. She took a seat by the counter. Eli sat down by her after just a few moments.

* * *

"Jeez, you look like you've just seen a ghost!" She said. He shrugged. "What happened?"

Eli didn't want to worry her, so he lied.

"Nothing." Clare smiled.

"Listen, I'm sorry I was acting like a brat," She said.

"You had every right to. I scared the crap out of you. You should just hate me." She took his hand.

"I could never hate you," She said. Eli squeezed her hand.

He wondered how long it would take until he had to tell the truth.

* * *

Eli sat on his bed, just thinking about what Mike would have in store for him.

_Flashback_

_Eli ran and ran across the playground. Mike was faster than him though. He caught up to the already bruised Eli, and punched him in the gut. _

_"Please, stop!" He yelled hoarsely. Mike laughed, and let him go. Eli laid on the ground crying. There was no way to get rid of him. _

_Eli got up slowly. His body ached from he beating. He sighed and shook his head while wiping the tears from his eyes. He limped home, wishing he could just disappear. _

_Flashback over_

Eli again wished he could disappear. But then he thought about Clare. How her blue eyes always lit up when she laughed, and how she was always smiling. Eli then had to promise himself that he would keep Mike away from Clare. But he wondered on how he could do that without distancing himself from her.

* * *

Clare was happy that her and Eli were back on track to being friends. But she wondered if they could go back on track to being girlfriend and boyfriend. But she also wondered if she was even ready for that.

She was hoping that Eli's defeat the bully days were over. But even she couldn't promise herself that he would stop. She knew that probably once the new bully came to Degrassi, he would want them to stop.

Clare thought about the new kid in her English class, Mike. He seemed weird. He always looked at Eli weirdly, then back to Clare, then back to Eli.

_*DING*_

She opened her laptop and found a message from Eli.

Eli Goldsworthy,

_What's up, Clare?_

Clare Edwards,

_Hey, there! So what do you think of the new guy, Mike?_

It took a few minutes for Eli to reply.

Eli Goldsworthy,

_He seems weird_.

Clare Edwards,

_Agreed. Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow!_

Clare logged out.

When she woke up the next day, and got into her uniform. She looked into the mirror, shook her head, and started for the stairs.

When she got to school, she had her bag checked and went to her locker. She turned the corner and ran into Mike.

"Sorry," He said. "Hey, your in my English class right? I never caught your name."

"I'm Clare," She said. He smiled.

"See you later, Clare." He headed off for his class.

Clare got to her locker and grabbed her stuff then headed for her class.

* * *

_Wow, what a beauty!_ Mike thought. He couldn't get her image out of his mind. There were now two great reasons to be at Degrassi.

One: The beautiful Clare.

Two: To torture the annoying Eli Goldsworthy.

He smiled, then walked into his class, feeling like a king.

**Hope you all like this chapter! Don't forget to review, review, review! :)**


	3. Decisions to make

**Wow! You guys are freaking amazing! Here's chapter 3!**

Eli walked into Degrassi on Monday morning. For some reason, he had the sense that it was going to be an awesome day. He opened his locker, and grabbed his stuff for his class, then turned around and saw Mike hanging out with some guy. Eli then remembered why he had been dreading to go to school on Sunday night.

Mike still scared him after all of those years. And after the Fitz incidents, he thought he would never get rid of the bullies. He knew that he would always be the emo boy.

His heart raced as he saw Clare walk through the doors of Degrassi. She smiled at him, but she was soon blocked by Mike. He ruined everything.

Eli walked to Adam's locker, hoping to get some advise from him.

"So, what happens when someone tries to steal the girl you like?" Eli asked. Adam cocked his head.

"Well, try to impress Clare," Adam said.

"Haha, why would you think I'm talking about Clare?" He asked.

"I'm not stupid, Eli." Eli shook his head.

"Well, how do I impress her?"

"Find out what she likes the most." The bell rang and Adam waved to him, and went to his class. Eli sighed. He knew it would be hard to impress her.

He mentally kicked himself for even thinking that she could possibly like Mike. He laughed silently, then headed for his class.

Lunch came by and Eli sat with Adam and Clare. Clare's blue eyes were sparkling, and she was smiling a lot. Eli became suspicious about that.

"Clare, you look rather happy today," Adam said, beating Eli to it.

"It's a secret!" She said. Eli's smirk soon turned to a frown. Clare saw and she busted out laughing. "Oh, Eli I'm kidding!" Eli faked a laugh, then went back to his lunch. Clare looked up at Adam, confused, but he shrugged, determined to keep this secret.

Lunch ended, and Eli walked Clare to her next class. There was a little bit of an awkward silence.

"Eli, you look worried," Clare said, breaking the silence.

"Ha, and why would you think that?" Eli asked, giving her his signature smirk.

The smirk left Clare with goosebumps, followed by an almost heart attack, then finishing off with lots of blushing.

"It just looks like your worried," Clare managed to get out. She walked into classroom, still blushing.

Clare sat in her class, only thinking about Eli. But also thinking about Mike. She had lied to Eli about the secret thing. Truth was, she was hiding something. Mike had asked her out, and she just didn't know what to do.

Class ended, and Clare walked to English class. She took her regular seat. Eli wasn't there yet, and Mike kept smiling at her. She gave him a faint smile.

"Made up your mind yet?" He asked. Eli walked in then, sitting in front of Clare and right away trying to make conversation with her.

"Want to hang out at the Dot after class?" He asked. Clare smiled and nodded. Mike slumped down in his seat. Eli chuckled a bit to himself.

Class ended, and Eli walked to his locker, which was quickly closed by someone. Eli sighed and saw Mike.

"What do you want?" Eli asked sourly.

"Stay away from Clare or else," He said simply.

"Or else what?"

"Just remember what I was able to do to you as kids, and double it." Mike walked away. Eli stood by his locker, taking deep breaths and using all the will power he had to not punch Mike.

But he ignored him and drove to the Dot and saw that Clare beat him there.

"Hey!" She said. The light hit her face just perfectly, showing off her blue eyes.

"Hey, Clare!" Eli said, sitting down next to her.

"What's up?

"Oh nothing. That Mike kid is weird," Eli said.

"Um, yeah," Clare said hesitantly. Eli raised an eyebrow, but let it go.

Just then, Mike walked into the Dot. Eli groaned and Clare looked down at her feet. Mike waved to them, and Eli had the urge to just take Clare's hand and take her to the park or something. Anywhere was better than the Dot.

Mike walked over to them and took a seat. He looked at Clare and gave her a smile. She smiled a bit back.

"Get out of here," Eli mumbled quietly, but Clare still heard. She gave him death daggers.

"So, how's it going?" Mike asked. Eli shrugged.

"Just fine," Clare answered. Mike kept looking at her, and Clare didn't look at either of the boys. Eli slammed his soda on the table, causing Mike to almost jump out of his chair. Clare gave him a questioning look and Eli cleared his throat.

"So, what are you doing here, Mike?" Eli asked, hoping he would say he was just stopping by.

"Thought I would just hang out with my two new friends!" He said eagerly. Eli groaned and rolled his eyes. Clare kicked his feet from under the table, and Eli pretended to wince.

"That's nice, Mike," Clare said. She smiled at his and Mike gave her a flirty smile back. Eli pretended to cough, and Mike glared at Eli. Clare looked at both of them, and became suspicious. Eli noticed her look, and quickly kicked Mike from under the table.

After they were done at the Dot, they all walked outside.

"Whoa, is this your ride?" Mike asked, pointing to Eli's Hearse, which he named Morty.

"Yeah," Eli said. "Want a ride home, Clare?"

"I'd love a ride! Thanks, Eli," Clare answered. Eli took her hand and led her to the passenger side of the car. Mike glared at Eli.

"See you later, Mike," Eli said, and drove away.

* * *

Mike walked home, kicking up dust and kicking rocks that sat in his way. He wanted Clare so badly, but Eli was always getting in the way of it. He hated him.

He remembered how Eli was as a kid. Eli wasn't the emo person, he was now. He was actually normal. Mike found Eli as an easy target, and would beat him up almost every time at recess. Mike was always faster than Eli was.

And he was hoping Eli was still that slow, easy target, kid.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Don't forget to review, review, review! :)**


	4. Traitor

**Hello fellow Degrassi lovers! Here is chapter four!**

Clare still didn't know who to pick. She avoided both guys all day long. When school ended she quickly tried to walk home, only to get stopped by Eli.

"What?" She asked.

"I know Mike wants you to. But he's not a good guy," Eli explained.

Just then, Mike stormed over and pushed Eli out of the way. Clare looked at Mike in shock.

"Listen, make a choice," He said. Eli grabbed Mike's shoulder and turned him around.

"Don't talk to Clare like that!" Eli ordered. Mike laughed at him and punched him in the face. Eli got up right away and pushed him.

"Your weak!" He shouted and punched him in the gut, then kicked him in the back when he hit the ground.

"Stop!" Clare shouted at them. Eli was getting beaten up badly, and there was nothing she could do. Or was there. "Mike! I choose you," She said. Mike stopped beating up Eli, and he took her hand and led her away.

She looked back at Eli who had gotten up and watched them walk away.

Eli didn't know what to do with himself now. He had lost another one of his loves. He couldn't deal with not seeing Clare's blue eyes anymore. He couldn't deal with not seeing her smiling face anymore. He was depressed. He wanted her.

When he went to school the next day, he saw Clare with Mike and the other bullies. She looked uncomfortable with them. The joked and laughed at each other, while Clare stood there and caught Eli's eyes.

He didn't care if she wanted Mike. She could do whatever she wanted. Whatever floated her boat. He didn't care.

When lunch came around, he sat with Adam at their normal spot, while Clare sat with Mike and the bullies. Eli looked at them with disgust.

"Eli, don't worry," Adam started.

"Don't worry!" Eli shouted at him. Adam sat down lower in his seat and Eli took deep breaths. "Sorry."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and he walked to his class. English was now totally ruined for him too. He had to watch Mike make googley eyes with Clare the whole time, and it sickened him.

He couldn't talk with Clare anymore. No wait, he didn't care. Clare moved on to bigger and better things now. She didn't need him anymore.

But he needed her.

* * *

Clare felt uncomfortable with Mike. Him and Fitz bullied the other students, and she didn't like it. But dating Mike was the only way to keep him from hurting Eli anymore. She hated seeing him get beaten up like that. It reminded her too much of when Fitz attempted to kill him.

"Hey, beautiful," Mike said. Clare didn't answer.

"What is up with you being so quiet today?" Mike asked harshly. Clare shrugged and grabbed her wrist and squeeze it.

"Ow!" She said. He let go of her and walked away. She rubbed her wrist and started to walk home.

She got on her laptop when she arrived home, hoping to see Eli online so she could actually talk to him. Thankfully he was on.

Clare Edwards,

_Eli, I'm sorry!_

Eli Goldsworthy,

_Yeah, whatever. _

She hated getting the cold shoulder from him. It bothered her that he lost the trust in her.

Clare Edwards,

_I did it so he wouldn't fight you anymore. _

Eli signed out. She sighed and laid down on her bed and fell fast asleep.

She woke up the next morning feeling groggy. She took a shower and did her hair and got dressed. She saw Mike outside and she walked out and greeted him. She was again quiet and he wasn't happy about that at all.

"Clare, you said you chose me," He said. "Now act like it!"

"You don't understand," She said quietly. He looked at her in horror, then slapped her across the face. "Go away!" She yelled at him. He took her hand and they walked to school together.

When they arrived she quickly got away from him. She rubbed her face, and she could already tell that it was starting to bruise. She ran into Eli and she turned the corner and he looked at her in horror.

"Clare! What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing," Clare answered sourly. He shook his head at her.

"Clare," He said. She looked into his emerald eyes.

"Mike just… hit me. End of story."

"Not the end of story," Eli said, as he saw Mike stomp his way over to them. Clare spun around and sighed.

"You better leave," She said.

"I'm not going to be scared of him anymore."

"Anymore?"

Mike grabbed Clare's wrist and pulled her back and she winced. Mike got up close to Eli's face.

"Your still so weak," Mike said. Clare was now totally confused. Did they know each other or something?

"Mike, leave Clare alone." Mike laughed. The laugh reminded Eli when he was little and Mike would stand over him and beat him up.

"Eli, do you guys know each other?" She asked.

"Didn't he tell you? I use to bully him when we were little," He said. Clare looked at him evilly.

"Don't touch me, Mike," Clare said. Mike laughed again and pushed Clare to the ground.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Don't forget to review, review, review! ****:)**


	5. Secrets

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter five****!**

Eli couldn't believe he just saw Mike push Clare. He was pretty sure it was illegal to do that to a girl. Clare looked at Eli and Eli knew what she wanted him to do. He punched Mike right in the jaw and Mike could barely stand up after that.

"Is that the best you got?" Mike egged on.

"Teacher!" Clare quickly yelled, getting up.

"This isn't over!" Mike said.

"It never was," Eli said. Mike walked away, giving Clare a dirty look. "Are you okay, Clare?"

"Yeah, um, fine," She said. "Why didn't you tell me that was the guy who use to bully you as a kid?"

"I didn't want you to worry," Eli quickly said.

"Eli, I'm a big girl! Stop protecting me from every little thing. I can handle it." Eli looked down at his feet. He felt exactly the same way he had when she told him whatever Fitz did to him, he deserved it. He felt angered, and hurt.

"I know Clare-" He said, but Clare stopped him.

"I don't want to here it," She said, and walked away towards her locker.

* * *

Clare walked into her English class, sitting away from Eli and Mike. She hated how Eli treated her like she couldn't handle anything. And she hated how Mike wanted her, then would hit her whenever she did something wrong.

Adam took a seat next to Clare and cocked his head on why she wasn't sitting with Eli.

"So what's going on?" He asked.

"Eli and Mike, that's what," Clare mumbled.

"Oh so you found out?" Adam asked. Clare looked at him, puzzled.

"You knew, didn't you?" Clare said. She couldn't believe Adam kept another secret from her. She didn't know who to trust now.

"Haha, why would you think that?" Adam tried to cover up. Clare glared at him. "Okay, fine! I knew."

Class started and Clare couldn't help but feel alone. Mike was off making Eli's life miserable again, and Adam was keeping secrets from Clare.

When class ended, Clare walked to her locker, alone. Usually Eli would come with her, then offer her a ride home. She wanted to be with Eli, but she just couldn't.

She walked outside and started on her way home, crying.

* * *

Eli watched Clare leave. He could tell she was upset, and he knew he had ruined it, again. He just didn't want her hurt. But that blew right up in his face.

Eli then watched Mike and the bullies hang out. Mike was now pretty much in charge of them since Fitz was gone. They laughed and pushed some people as they walked by. Eli shook his head. He was disgusted.

Eli got into Morty and drove home, and saw Clare walking. He pulled over and tried to catch up with her.

"Clare, wait!" Eli yelled. She spun around. Her blue eyes were red now from crying. One side of her face was all bruised from Mike.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I'm sorry!" Eli said. All he wanted was his Clare back.

"Eli, first you start this big fight with Fitz, keep the girlfriend secret from me, and then not tell me about Mike. Your not being fair," Clare explained. Eli sighed.

"Fine, Clare. Goodbye." He walked back to Morty and got in. He had tears coming from his eyes. He wanted her, but she didn't want him.

* * *

Saturday morning came and Eli went for a walk, needing to think. He walked by an alley way, and saw Mike and Bianca, of course. They spotted him and walked quickly towards him. Eli stayed glue to the floor.

"Hey, emo!" Bianca shouted.

"Hello," Eli answered.

"So, looks like neither of us can have Clare," Mike said.

"Looks like it." Eli just wanted the beating to get over with.

Mike laughed his ugly laugh. He pushed Eli to the ground and kicked him in the gut, back, and eventually punched him in the face. He repeated that constantly, then laughed and him and Bianca left.

Eli laid on the ground, just wanting to die. But he got back up and limped home.

* * *

Clare walked near the park. She didn't know who to hang out with, considering she grew apart from Alli, and Adam and Eli were just ticking her off. She saw Mike and Bianca walk out of an alley way laughing like they just saw the funniest thing ever.

She crept near the alley way and saw Eli limping out. He clutched his stomach and his face was bloody.

"Eli!" Clare exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Eli said.

"Don't go lying to me again! I'll walk you to my house and get you cleaned up."

When they reached Clare's house she had him sit on the couch and she gave him a washcloth. He got the blood off his face.

"Mike and Bianca?" Clare asked.

"Bingo!" Eli said. Clare couldn't believe it. "Stay away from him. I don't want him hurting you anymore."

"Don't worry," Clare said.

* * *

Clare walked into Degrassi Monday morning. Someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her under the stairs. It was Mike.

"What?" She sighed.

"Can we just try again? I didn't mean to hurt you," He said with pleading eyes.

"No! And just to let you know, I saw what you did to Eli on Saturday. Your pathetic!" She turned to walk away but Mike grabbed her arm. "Ow!"

"Don't walk away from me. You will give me another chance, or Eli gets it." Clare looked at Mike in horror_. _

**Hope you guys like the chapter! Don't forget to review, review, review! :)**


	6. Broken

**Haha, I think I get some cool points for two chapters in a day! **

Clare didn't know what to say. Mike said that she had to be with him.

When she went to school the next day, looking frantically for Eli. But she was stopped in her tracks by Mike, who took her hand and dragged her towards the other bullies. She gave them all disgusted looks, and they all laughed. She tried to get away, but she wasn't able to.

Eli walked by, and just shook his head. Clare looked down at her feet, then got our of Mike's grasp and ran after Eli.

"Eli, this isn't what you think," She said.

"So you've turned to the dark side?" He asked. Her jaw dropped.

"Eli, he's forcing me to do this. He said if I refuse to date him then he would hurt you."

"Clare, I got this," He said. She looked doubtful, but he took her hand and they walked inside.

* * *

Eli walked into the cafeteria with Clare. He looked out closely for Mike, ready to pop him in the nose when he needed to. They sat with Adam, joking and teasing each other and having a good time. That is until Mike slammed his fist on the table.

"What do you want?" Adam asked. Mike glared at him. "Simple question."

"Clare, why are you sitting over here?" He asked.

"Because these are my _friends_," She said. Mike glared at her.

"Beat it," Eli said. Mike walked away towards his friends.

"Wow, what a psycho," Adam said.

"You can say that again," Eli said.

The bell rang and they walked to their next classes.

* * *

Clare walked outside after school. She tried to keep her distance from Mike and his buddies. She knew Mike was now obsessed with her, and that scared her.

"Clare!" Mike yelled. She turned around.

"How dare you ditch me at lunch!" He shouted.

"Get away from me!" She said. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out near the parking lot, just off school property.

"We made a deal!" He said.

"And its off!" He slapped Clare across the face and she stared at him. "Get away from me!"

He glared at Clare and then walked away. Clare slumped down onto the ground, rubbing her cheek. She saw Eli walk into the parking lot. She got up and walked towards him, making sure Mike wasn't around.

"Eli!" Clare said. He spun around and saw her face.

"Clare! Did Mike do this?" She nodded. "He is so dead!" He walked over to Mike and pushed him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For hurting Clare!" He punched him in the face. Mike stumbled back but quickly punched Eli back. Clare grabbed Eli's arm and tried to pull him back.

"Eli, stop!" She said. Mike laughed and grabbed Clare.

"Yeah, run along!" Clare motioned for him to go. Eli gave her a look and walked away.

He couldn't believe Mike. He kept hurting her, yet Clare thought _she _had to protect him.

He walked over to Morty and got in, rubbing his jaw. He drove home, got his homework done, and sat down and thought.

* * *

Clare sat at the Dot with Mike and his friends. Her cheek hurt, and so did her wrist. She wanted Eli more then ever, but she didn't think he wanted her. She secretly took her phone out and texted him.

_About to die. At the Dot with Mike. _

_Is he hurting you?_

_No. But I think he sprained my wrist from grabbing it all the time. _

_How are we suppose to get Mike from going after you all the time? _

_He scares me, Eli!_

Just then, Mike grabbed her phone and went through her text messages. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. He rolled his eyes.

"Knock it off! I don't want you talking with Eli!" He shouted. He pushed her to the ground and kicked her ribs and winced. He slammed her phone to the ground and stepped on it, breaking it. He went back inside.

Clare stumbled up and limped through town. She sat down on a bench, her ribs and wrist aching. She looked down at her feet, wondering on how she could get home with possible new broken ribs.

"You okay?" Someone asked. Clare looked up and saw Eli. He noticed her clutching her stomach.

"Mike just kicked me in the ribs," She said. Eli shook his head and sat down next to her.

"Want me to take you to the hospital?" He asked. She shook her head. "Clare. You look like you are in a lot of pain. C'mon." He held out his hand and she declined.

"I know what broken ribs feel like. It's not as bad."

"Well, at least let me take you home," He said. She sighed and agreed. She got in Morty and Eli started to drive.

"What are we suppose to do about Mike?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"How did you get rid of him as a little kid?" Clare asked. She was afraid to bring up the past, but she was scared Mike would do something else again.

"I move away," Eli said, laughing. Clare giggled a bit, then clutched her stomach again. "Clare, I really think you should see a doctor."

"I'll have my parents take me when they get home." Eli shook his head.

They reached her house and they both got out. Eli kissed her goodbye and she walked inside. She laid on her bed. Her ribs ached so much to the point where she should have went to the hospital with Eli. But she didn't want to seem like a wimp.

* * *

When Clare went to Degrassi the next day her ribs were still aching. She didn't tell her parents about what happened. She didn't want them worrying.

She walked near Adam and Eli, trying to hide the pain.

"Hey, Clare," Eli said. He took her hand and sort of leaned against him. "You okay?" She nodded her head. Adam sat down by a tree and read a comic book.

"Eli, I'm scared," She said.

"I know," He said.

Mike walked by, then towards them.

"C'mon Clare," He said.

"She isn't going anywhere!" Eli said. He wasn't going to let Mike push him around anymore.

"Meet me in the alley way after school by the park. And bring a bucket for you blood."

**Ooooh, cliffhanger! Hope you guys liked the chapter! I was super tired when I typed it so it may be a little suckish. Don't forget to review, review, review! :)**


	7. Too Far

**Hey guys! Here's chapter seven!**

* * *

"Eli!" Clare complained.

"Don't worry Clare! Nothing bad will happen," He reassured her. But the truth was, he was just reassuring himself. He wasn't even sure if everything would be okay. He knew Mike was bigger and stronger then him. But yet he just wanted to show Mike that he wouldn't be pushed around my him anymore.

"I've heard that before," Clare mumbled quietly, but Eli still heard it. He was hurt by this, because he knew it was the truth. Ever since he meet Clare he had been telling her everything would be okay, then it would blow up right in his face.

Eli got in Morty, waved to Clare and drove off. He had flashbacks the whole way there about him and Mike, and him and Fitz. Mike was just as strong as Fitz, and that actually scared him a bit. He shrugged off the thought and glued his eyes to the road.

* * *

Clare really couldn't believe it. She could loose Eli in just a matter of seconds. Who knew what Mike had in store for him. For all she knew he could go crazy and…

No, she didn't want to think about that. If only there was a way to stop there fighting. She knew stink bomb was way out of the question. And Eli would get mad if she went there to try and stop the fight.

There was no way to help Eli this time.

* * *

Eli waited for Mike. He was slumped up against a wall, and was listening to his iPod. Mike was totally late.

"I see you didn't chicken out," Mike said. Eli smirked and put his iPod down and looked into Mike's eyes, showing no fear.

"Let's get this over with," He said. Mike roared with laughter and Eli got a whiff of Vodka. Mike punched Eli in the jaw, but Eli quickly punched him in the gut, kicked his shin, and punched him in the face. He couldn't believe it. He was actually putting up a good fight. He smirked, but that was quickly wiped off his face when Mike punched him.

Mike went at him, punching him in the jaw, gut, and even kneeing his back when Eli fell to the ground, panting. Right then, he remembered how when he was little and this happened everyday behind the Baseball field before school, during recess, and after school.

Mike stopped punching him and got up, panting. He smiled at Eli, who now had a bloody face, possible broken ribs, and a major headache. He could barely see.

"Hope that taught you a lesson," He said, and he sounded just like Fitz when he said that. Eli laid on the ground, not wanting to move or anything. He closed his eyes, and to his surprise, he fell asleep.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Clare went on her laptop when she got home to see if Eli was on. He wasn't, but she saw Adam was on and she clicked on his name.

Clare Edwards,

_Have you seen Eli?_

Adam Torres,

_I'm good, Clare. Thanks for asking. _

Clare sighed at that. She hated it when Adam had to do that.

Clare Edwards,

_I am dead serious!_

Adam Torres,

_Sorry, I haven't seen him. Isn't he suppose to be fighting Mike?_

Clare Edwards,

_Yes, and I'm worried about that. Help me find him, please!_

Clare held her breath, hoping Adam would say yes.

Adam Torres,

_I'll be at your house in 10. _

_Adam Torres has signed out. _

Clare exhaled. She waited outside for Adam, who got there right on time.

"So where are we suppose to be looking for him?" Adam asked.

"The alley way by the park," Clare answered.

When they arrived there, they saw a limp body laying on the ground. Clare went wide eyed.

"Eli!" She called out. No answer. "Eli!" She called louder. Still nothing. She ran to the body, and cried when she saw it was Eli's. His face was bloody, he had a huge bump on his head, also.

"I got 911 on the phone," Adam announced.

"Don't worry. It will be okay," Clare said to Eli, hoping he could hear her.

* * *

I remember sitting down in a cool place. The sky was dark, and lighting flickered around me. The ground was rough, and there were cracks running through it. I couldn't move. I tried reaching out, but I couldn't.

I heard faint noises. Like, ambulances, birds, and yelling. Lot's of yelling. But I couldn't make up what they were saying.

I sat there, confused. Where was I? What was this weird place?

Then, everything went black and cold.

* * *

"Will he be okay?" Clare asked the doctor nervously.

"He has a mild concussion and broken ribs. He should wake up soon though and be better then ever!" Clare was happy about what the doctor said. She went into Eli's white room and sat down next to him. She took his hand.

She couldn't believe this was happening. She was having problems breathing, and the room was getting dizzy. Was this a dream? No, she remembered getting up in the morning. But it didn't feel like reality.

Then, Eli's emerald eyes fluttered open and he smirked. Clare gasped.

"Hey, Blue Eyes. Nice to see you here."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! So, do you think Eli will go back to facing Mike? Or will he give up for Clare's sake? Tell me in the reviews! :)**


	8. Done

**Hey guys! What no reviews for last chapter? That makes me sad :(**

Eli was out of the hospital. Clare was hoping that he would stop with Mike. But Eli was unpredictable. At any moment he could freak out at Mike again and go after him.

Clare sat on my bed, toying with her phone. She thought about Eli. She wanted to call him, but he still wasn't feeling too good, so she decided to wait. But then, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She breathed.

"Clare, it's me, Eli," Clare smiled. She was overjoyed to hear his lovely voice.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I'll be back at school tomorrow. Did I miss anything exciting?" Clare thought for a minute.

"Nope," She said simply. There was a small silence.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." The line went dead and she plopped down on her bed, sighing. Clare was happy Eli was coming back, but she was also sad. She wasn't sure what would happen with him and Mike.

* * *

When Clare woke up the next morning she quickly got ready. She skipped breakfast and walked to Degrassi, like she normally did. The morning started like any other: Classes, lunch, and more classes.

Eli stayed quiet. She wasn't sure if he was now scarred for life, or just not wanting to start anymore fights. After school, Clare attempted to talk to him.

"Eli, you okay?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"I'm fine. Will everybody stop worrying?" He asked annoyed.

"Well, sorry Eli," Clare said and walked away. What was his problem? She was just wanted to make sure he was okay. She wanted to make sure Mike wasn't being mean to him. But if he didn't want any of it, that would be fine. She didn't care anymore.

* * *

Eli wanted to slap himself for being so mean to Clare. He was just in a bad mood. First, he still had a major headache, and because Mike wouldn't leave him alone. The whole day he had been tripping him, and making rude comments to him.

He got into Morty and started to drive. His head pounded and his ribs throbbed. All he felt like doing was get on the phone and have a nice talk with Clare. But he knew she probably didn't want to talk to him now because he was being so mean to her.

He got home and walked to his room, ignoring the stack of homework on his desk. He went on his computer and saw Clare online. He clicked on her name.

Eli Goldsworthy,

_Clare I'm sorry I was being so mean to you! Forgive me?_

_Clare Edwards is no longer online. _

"Ugh!" Eli said, leaning back in his computer chair and putting his legs up to his chest. He winced at the pain and put his legs back down.

He just totally ruined his friendship with Clare. And worse, maybe their love life. All he wanted to do was be with Clare, but she now didn't want that because he was being a big fat jerk.

* * *

Eli woke up Tuesday morning with a headache. He took some Ibuprofen and got ready for school. He wanted to make things right with Clare. He wanted to just go up to her, hug her, and kiss her, and tell her that he was being jerkish.

He looked at he clock: 7:45 _a.m. _Crap! He was going to be late. He bolted out the door and headed for Morty. He tried to start him, but nothing happened

"Not a good day to be breaking down!" Eli said. He knew he wouldn't be able to walk this distance, so he tried, and tried, and tried again until Morty started up. He got to Degrassi just as the bell rang. He grabbed his bag from his Hearse and started his way up the stairs.

* * *

Clare hadn't seen any sign of Eli in the morning. She figured he was too busy avoiding her. She rounded the corner and ran into Adam.

"Sorry," Clare mumbled. Adam shrugged it off.

"You okay?" Adam asked. That was what Clare liked about Adam. He knew right when something was wrong, and he knew how to help. "Eli problems?" He asked when Clare didn't respond. She nodded her head.

"Well, the other night he was just talking to me on the phone, then the next day he was a total jerk to me." Adam seemed confused by this. The bell rang and they walked to their next class, English.

Clare sat down in her seat, followed by Adam, and then Eli. Clare rolled her eyes and opened her notebook.

"Clare, I'm sorry," Eli said. Clare shrugged and went back to studying her notes. "Clare!" Eli said, slamming his fist on her desk. She jumped and he gave her his signature smirk. She blushed a bit.

"What was your deal?" She asked.

"Just in a bad mood. Coffee at the Dot later?" Clare nodded and class started.

Clare hurried out of English when the bell rang. She went to her locker and grabbed her stuff and walked outside. She saw Eli walking, and Mike stood right in his way.

"Oh, gosh, no," Clare pleaded. She walked towards them, hoping to stop the fight.

"Move it," She heard Mike say. Clare walked faster towards them.

"Eli, lets go," She said quickly. Mike laughed.

"Awwwh, go and play house with your sweet little Clare," He said. Clare saw how mad Eli was, and she wasn't going to let him get in another fight. She grabbed Eli's arm and let him away.

"What are you doing?" Clare asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Eli defended.

"But you were going to. Eli I cant take this anymore! You say that you are done with the bullies, but then you go looking for trouble."

"I don't go-" Eli started, but Clare interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm _done_," Clare said sternly and walked away, crying.

**Ooooh! Hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to review, review, review! :)**


	9. Apologies

**Hey guys! Here is chapter nine. Hope you like it:)**

Eli really couldn't believe it. He had just lost his Clare. He pushed her away, no, drove her away. He was speechless.

He walked to Morty and got in. He pounded his head on the steering wheel. Eli didn't have the will to go on anymore. Clare hated him, but he loved her.

* * *

Clare fell to her bed, crying her eyes out. She just couldn't deal with seeing Eli get hurt everyday because he just has to stand up to the bullies. She couldn't stand it.

Clare walked to the Dot, not wanting to sulk around her house for the rest of the day. She was Peter working and she came up to him.

"Hey, Clare!" Peter said. Clare smiled at him and Peter, being like a brother to him, quickly noticed something was wrong.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I just had to tell Eli I couldn't take it when he just has to stand up to bullies. I told him I was done," Clare explained.

"Sorry, Clare. Maybe if you give him time he will stop?" Peter said.

"Already tried that. Nothing." Peter gave Clare reassuring eyes. Clare didn't believe those eyes though. She knew Eli would probably never give up on the bullies. She would just have to deal.

When Clare went to school the next day, avoiding any contact with Eli. She really missed his emerald eyes. The smirk that made her heart skip a beat. His sarcasm that made her throw her head back in laughter.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell. It was time for English, and she really dreaded that. She would have to sit behind Eli, and try her best not to stare at the back of his head the whole time.

She walked into class and saw Eli smile at her. She sat down, not making any eye contact with him at all.

"How long are you going to pretend to hate me?" He asked. Clare's head snapped up and she glared at him.

"I'm not pretending," She said coldly. Eli roared with laughter.

"I know you still want to talk to me." Clare gave him a disgusted look. But, of course, he was right. She still did ach to just have one little conversation with him. She missed him.

The bell rang and class started. Ms. Dawes babbled on about stuff. Clare wasn't paying attention. She thought about Mike and Eli. She wondered what Mike would do about Eli. She thought about Eli getting hurt again, and her not being able to help him this time.

The bell rang and Clare quickly gathered her materials, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. She looked up to see Mike smiling at her. She sighed.

"What do you want?" She asked sourly. Mike chuckled.

"I'm sorry I ruined your little romance with Eli." Clare actually couldn't believe Mike was apologizing.

"I don't really want to hear it Mike. You ruined everything," Clare said. Mike looked hurt by this, but Clare didn't regret what she said.

"I'm sorry. Just don't hate me." Clare laughed at what he said.

"I've hated you ever since Eli told me about you. Your just a pathetic idiot, who feels good about himself from beating other people up." Clare walked out of the classroom, actually proud of what she said.

* * *

Eli heard the whole thing. He proud that she told him off. But he was scared that Mike would hurt Clare.

He walked over to Morty and saw Clare walking home. He ran over to her, hoping that she would talk to him.

"Can we talk?" Eli asked. Clare shook her head. "Please?" Eli pleaded. Clare laughed and turned around.

"Your pathetic," She said. Eli was hurt by this. He remembered when him and Julia got in their fight and Julia had said the same thing. And then she rode off on her bike and was hit.

"Clare, please. I'm begging you. I'm sorry! But you mean every to me." Clare blushed a little bit, but it quickly went away.

"Sorry, Eli," She said and walked away. Eli stood there, feeling like crying.

He just lost another important girl.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I have really bad writers block! Please give me some ideas for future chapters. Review and give me some ideas, and you earn 100 cool points and chapters will come faster :)**


	10. Horrible Drivers

**Hey guys! Sorry if this might be a short chapter. Forgive me? :)**

Mike walked with his friends outside. Pranking Eli had become too easy now that Eli was all depressed. And Clare didn't even look at Mike anymore, she was so disgusted with him.

"Mike!" Bianca yelled. He looked over at her.

"What?" He asked. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Stop day dreaming. What are you even thinking about, anyway?" She asked harshly. Mike didn't feel like answering, but he knew it would make Bianca shut up.

"I need a new pranking style with Eli. Nothing works anymore," He said. Bianca busted into laughter. "What?"

"You suck a pranks! Just do something to Clare to make him all worried and stuff like that." Mike considered it and nodded. It was really great having Bianca as a partner in crime.

Him and Bianca walked to her car, grabbed a bottle of Vodka, and drank until they couldn't feel feelings anymore.

* * *

Clare walked outside at the end of the day. She smelled the fresh air, happy that it was finally a Friday. She was looking forward to a nice quiet weekend at home, watching movies and just resting from the tiring week. And she wanted to keep her mind off of Eli. She was still giving him the cold shoulder, not wanting anything to do with him anymore. Clare was honestly getting tired of his bully games.

Clare walked onto the sidewalk, looking both ways as she crossed the road. Just as she got out of the road, a crazy driver sped past her. "Spaz," She said and continued home.

* * *

Eli got into Morty and tried getting out of the parking lot, but some jerk cut him off and sped out. He rolled his eyes and continued to drive out of the parking lot.

He was relieved it was the weekend. Eli had special plans to win Clare back. He planned to take her to the Dot, and greet her with flowers and all. He had to admit, he didn't like lovey dovey stuff like that, but if that's what it took to get her to like him again, he was determined to do it.

Eli got home and threw his bag on the kitchen counter. He ran like a ninja, jumped in the air, and landed on his back on the couch. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, ready to relax. Then his phone buzzed. He groaned and flipped open his phone to see a text from Adam.

_Hey, want to meet me at the Dot?_

Eli texted back and fumbled with his small keyboard.

_Busy relaxing here. Some other time?_

_Sure. Bye. _

He hated bailing on Adam like that, but it was Friday. He deserved some relax time. He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Adam shut his phone. He really hated it when Eli did that. He rolled his eyes and rolled over in his bed. He closed his eyes, then opened them again when he realized when it was Friday. It was hard to keep track of the days in his life. He had school, homework, his nightly fight with his mom, then sleep. He barely had time to breath anymore.

He jumped off his bed and climbed into his computer chair and turned on the computer. Adam watched it as it slowly turned on. He double clicked on the Internet icon, then he quickly got an IM from someone, which made the Internet go slower. Adam sighed and clicked on the message.

Clare Edwards:

_Hey there, Adam! Happy its finally Friday?_

Adam could just imagine Clare saying this with her perkiness.

_Totally! Too bad Eli is too busy 'relaxing' to hang out. *Rolls eyes*_

_Don't even mention him!_

Adam quickly remembered that Eli was a touchy subject with her still. He sighed and began typing.

_Oh yeah. Sorry. Meet me at the Dot?_

_Sure! See you in a couple of minutes. _

Adam logged off and quickly walked outside. He saw a car speeding towards the Dot. He quickly ran there, hopefully finding Clare before she got there.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I don't own any of Degrassi. But if I did, I would totally steal Eli and Adam!

Oh boy I'm excited for the new Degrassi episodes. I hear it's going to be called The Breaking Point. Wow. Horrible name for it, but I'm still excited for it!

Well here is chapter 10! Don't forget to review, review, review! :)


	11. Crashes

**Hey! No reviews for last chapter? That's sad :(**

**Adam**

There was no use. I couldn't catch up to her. I quickly took out my phone and told Eli to get his butt down to the Dot fast. I was really hoping he would listen.

**Eli**

I rolled my eyes at Adam's text. I got up from the couch and slowly moved to Morty. I got in him, turned up the music, and headed for the Dot. My mind raced on why Adam needed me at the Dot so fast. Fight? Some special on the menu? Sometimes Adam gave me the wrong idea about stuff. He really could overreact to stuff. But I really needed to know what was so important.

When I arrived at the Dot, I got out and then saw Clare walking past some spaces. I ached to run over to her and have a nice talk with her, like I usually would do. Clare glanced over at me, then quickly looked away. Boy, did her hair shine in the sun.

A car started speeding towards the open spaces. It was the same car that cut me off in the parking lot at Degrassi. I looked over and saw Clare standing there, right in its path. I couldn't see her get hurt. I quickly ran to her, running as fast as I could.

"Clare!" I yelled. Clare looked over at me and then to the car. She backed away, tripping over her feet. I continued to run and I finally came close to her. I hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her. We landed on the ground, and I covered her head, just in case. There was a crash and the ground shook.

"Ow," Clare mumbled. I looked over at her and we were nose to nose. Her breath was so sweet, it gave me goose bumps. She smiled at me, then winced.

"What hurts?" I asked. She laughed a little.

"Just my wrist. Not broken though." I rubbed it and she blushed. I took her and helped her up. We turned around and saw the front part of the Dot destroyed. Clare whimpered and I rubbed her back.

We heard Police sirens and we stepped back to give them some room. Clare stayed quiet the whole time, whimpering as parts of the Dot fell down. The Police arrested Mike and Bianca for drunk driving, and almost killing Clare.

"Are you two okay?" They asked. We both nodded and Clare seemed to cry a little.

"Really scared you, huh?" I asked. She nodded. I gave her a hug and she pulled away quickly. I knew she would probably say she still didn't want to be with me, but she then kissed me. She pulled away and she blushed and so did I.

**Clare**

I went to school the next day, still shaken up from the car crash. My life flashed before my eyes. It was so scary. I owed my life to Eli for saving me.

Mike and Bianca wouldn't be coming back to Degrassi, which was good. No more fights with him and Eli.

Eli spotted me walking into Degrassi. He pulled me close and kissed me passionately. He pulled away and we both blushed. He took my hand and walked me inside, promising our forever.

**Authors Note:**

I don't own Degrassi :(

So, do you guys want more for this story? Hmm, I might be thinking of a sequel, but no promises. Don't forget to review, review, review! :)


End file.
